Betrayed and Loved
by ZStar2010
Summary: Sequel to 'My Hero'. After Aang finds out about Zuko and Katara, he runs off with Toph. Will she be able to mend the broken monk's heart? Rating T for violence and some language . Taang/Zutara.
1. The Morning After

Hello, and welcome too the sequel of 'My Hero'

Hey, without writers block I was actually able to write this.

And something I should have mentioned.

This sequel picks up from before the epilogue, so those of you who were hoping for a wedding...sorry.

Also...I labeled this as a Taang story with a Zutara back drop, but there will be plenty of Zutara too, so don't worry.

Sorry if I misled you but I promise if you liked 'My Hero" you'll love this.

With that said, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

It was late morning and the sun had risen on another day. Suki had woken up and gotten out of her tent to take in the new morning. She stretched her arms as she walked to the fire pit to start a new one for breakfast, but when she got there she saw Sokka sleeping sitting with his head slumped over asleep on a log and the fire still going.

"_Has he been out here all night?"_ Suki thought.

She walked up to Sokka and tapped his shoulder. "Sokka?" She whispered.

Sokka's head jerk up. "Katara?" He said half asleep.

Suki could see rings under his eyes. He'd obviously been up almost all night...but why?

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for Katara." Sokka rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. "Did she and Zuko come back last night?"

"Nope." They saw Toph walking towards them. "I would have sensed them."

Sokka and Suki looked worried. " This isn't good, we need to go look for them." Suki nodded.

"Fine." Toph whined, wanting breakfast first. "Should I wake Twinkle Toes?"

"No. If they find thier way back to camp someone should be here. Let's go."

The trio headed to the town Katara mentioned last night, deciding to search there first. On the way they were going over a small grassy hill. Before they got to the top Toph stopped Sokka mid-step.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We found them."

Sokka looked down, his foot hovering over his Katara's head. He jerked back and was relieved he found his sister, but she was wrapped around someone… IT WAS **ZUKO**!

Sokka's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sister wrapped around Zuko like she was in...no it can't be. But then why was she smiling like that?

Suki and Toph were just as amazed. Suki smiled, thinking they looked cute together. Toph was grinning, knowing how much trouble she was in with Sokka.

There was a long silence before Suki spoke up. "Should we wake them?"

"Yeah let's let Sokka do it." Toph said excited. "Then he can yell at Sugar Queen."

Suki glared over at Toph, but Sokka said...

"Gladly." Sokka kicked Zuko in the head, much harder than necessary to bring him out of unconsciousness. "Hey Zuko wake up."

"OW! WHAT THE-?" He looked up at Sokka staring daggers at him. "Wha-?" he started, but he glanced around to see the female warrior and Toph as well. Then he looked down at Katara who was still sleeping in his arms. His head shot back to her brother, whose glare had gotten worse.

"Uh...Katara?" Zuko shook her gently. "Wake up."

Katara inhaled deeply and moaned a little from being awakened. She ran her hand that was around Zuko's chest up to meet the one on his shoulder, still fully aware he was in her arms.

"Mmmmmm. Yes Zuko." She said sleepily yet affectionately.

Her eyes opened lightly trying to focus the morning sunlight. But when she sees her brother's unhappy face, her eyes snapped open.

'SOKKA!" she said instantly awake.

Katara jumped up taking a stepped back. She noticed Toph and Suki were there too.

"Um, How's your morning, guys?" She asked nervously.

Sokka was the only response. "Not to good."

Zuko also stood up next to Katara, both being stared at by their friends.

"Katara…you have a flower in your..." Suki started.

"Oh." Katara reached up and pulled the flower from last night out of her hair. It was wiltted with all the pedals fallen off so she tossed it.

"What happened?" Suki asked.

"What do you mean?" _She knew that was pointless._

"Don't give us that." Sokka said. "Why were you wrapped around Zuko like that?"

"We were looking at the stars and, I guess we fell asleep and got like that unconsciously."

"Lair." Toph said bluntly.

"I didn't even need Toph to tell me at one. Now tell me…what…happened…last…night." Sokka wasn't playing games. He wanted to know what had happen between his sister and the Fire Nation prince.

"Well..." Katara started.

Katara and Zuko told them about the night they had, the flower, the fireworks, the dance (they left the part out about Lee). Sokka and the rest hung on every word.

"Okay then...but when did this," he waved his arm in a circle around them, "start?"

"Well..." Zuko started. "Me and Katara were just talking while we looked at the stars and it just...happened?"

"HAPPENED!" Sokka's eye was twitching in anger. "Zuko…" He started. "YOUR DEAD!"

Sokka lunged at Zuko his arms fully extended. Suki quickly grab Sokka by the back of his shirt with both her hands; it took all of her strength just to hold him back.

Zuko stepped back a bit, and Katara stepped in front of Zuko with her arms outs, blocking him from Sokka.

"Sokka you can't hurt Zuko."

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him… It'll be quick and painless, he won't feel a thing." Sokka said angrily.

"Sokka if you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me."

"Why's that?"

"Because I kissed HIM." She said without thinking. Her face tensed up."_Why did I say that! I could have said it was my **idea**, but nooooooo. Now he's going to kill me."_

"What?" So your the one- It was your- you to him?" Sokka was so stunned he couldn't make words.

_"Wait now he's confused?"_ "What's wrong?"

"It just I thought...after what happened with Jet, I didn't want you to fall for a guy who seemed nice but turned out to be a jerk."

"Well she didn't this time." Zuko stepped forward. "She fell for a **jerk** who turned out to be **nice**." He smiled.

Sokka shot another glare at Zuko, and he tensed back.

"Well I still don't like it." Sokka crossed his arms. "I can't imagine you being together with my sister."

"Your not the only one who's not going to like." Everyone look at Toph surprised at her comment.

"What are you talking about?" Suki asked.

Toph raised her arm, and pointed at Katara. "What you going to tell Aang?"

* * *

><p>I'd figured this was a good place to stop for now.<p>

I got a new job :D so it'll be hard to tell when the next update will be.

But till then, please review.


	2. Breakfast With Lairs

Hey! I know it's been forever but I got a good reason.

Between my new job (yay) and a buttload of yardwork I got recently. I literally don't even have time to complain I'm to tired to write. (that bad)

But this chap is extra long so I hope that helps.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

Katara's face froze in horror. _"I can't believe I forgot about Aang. When he finds out about me and Zuko...it'll break his heart."_

"Katara?" Suki broke her train of thought. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, why do you look so worried?" Sokka added. "Chances are he'll take it better than me."

Katara tensed up. "He'll take it harder then you think."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, even Zuko.

Katara hesitated. "Aang might have feelings for me."

Sokka scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

Zuko winced at the phrase. (Last time he said that, he screwed himself.)

"He..." Katara turn her head and blushed. "...kissed me at the invasion." Her voice trailed off as she finished the sentence.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. This was the first time she told anyone about this. She and Aang hadn't talked about it since it happened, so now on top of guilt, she felt bad for talking about this behind his back.

"Wait, he liked you?" Toph exclaimed. Katara turn to her and nodded. "I just brought him up because I thought you guys forgot he wasn't here."

"Where is he now?" Katara asked.

"Back at camp, but he doesn't know we left."

"Which reminds me, we should get back before he wonders where we're at." Sokka insisted.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back with a quickened pace.

"So what **are** you going to tell him?" Toph asked again.

"I don't know." Katara said with her head low.

"We'll tell him together." Zuko said with a smile.

Katara smiled back at him, but she knew how hard this was going to be. Sokka was still giving Zuko a scornful look. He had a lot to say to him and his little sister, but in this case he decided to let Aang confront them first. Suki was worried for everyone's sake, and was dreading the scene once they got back to camp.

Before they made it to the top of the hill where they were camping, they saw Aang with Momo on his shoulder running down the hill waving his arm. "HEEEEEEEEEEY!" Aang stopped when he reached them. "Where were you guys? I woke up and everyone was gone."

Toph was the first to speak. "We were looking for these two." She pointed her thumb at Katara and Zuko. "Found them asleep on some random field."

Aang had a confused look on his face. "Why were you two sleeping in a field?"

"Oh, um," Zuko looked to Katara for some help on what to tell her what-would-have-been boyfriend.

"We stopped to lay down, and I guess we fell asleep." Katara said. "Looking an the stars that is." She nervously added.

"Oh, so how was the festival?" asked Aang

"It was fun." answered Katara. "Zuko and I had a run in with some dangerous guys but we got out okay."

Sokka almost yelled out loud. _"WHAT? They didn't mention any 'dangerous guys'."_ He bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling. This wasn't the time or place for that.

"Well I'm glad Zuko was there." Aang placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Because I know I can count on him."

Aang may have put his hand on Zuko's shoulder as a sign of trust, but to Zuko, it was like an injection of guilt that ran through his body, and a punch to the gut to everyone else (execpt Toph who seemed unphased). _"Greeeeeeeeeat, throw __that__ in my face."_ He felt worse than scum.

Katara saw the look on Aang and Zuko's face. _"Now how do we tell him?"_

With his face frozen Zuko responded. "Yeah you can trust me." He was unknowingly yelling.

"Okay?" Aang had a confused look on his face. "Well I made stew for breakfast if…"

"Breakfast? Best news I've heard all morning." Toph said still hungry.

Katara was relieved Toph changed the subject. "Hey, we can talk about what happened at the festival while we eat."

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "I was wondering what happened while you were there."

Now she wanted to kill her. They all walked to the fire pit and saw the pot of stew Aang had made. They all got themselves a bowlful and sat around the fire. Sokka, Suki, and Toph sat on the larger log, Katara and Zuko sat on the smaller one, and Aang sat on a stump in the ground. Aang would have rather sit next to Katara, but didn't want to make a big deal about it.

Everyone except Toph and Aang were eating slowly. Suki looked over at Toph. The fact she was acting so calm made her mind uneasy.

"So." Aang said breaking the silence. "Besides those 'guys', did anything interesting happen last night?"

The couple didn't like how he said that. It sounded like an interrogation.

"No." Zuko started. "Not really."

"But you said it was fun." Aang stated.

"Yeah it was fun, but not that interesting as you put it." Katara continued. "We walked around, ate some snacks, saw the fireworks, and came back."

"Well we stopped to look at the stars." Zuko corrected. "When we accidentally fell asleep."

"Oh, of course, yes." Katara practically stuttered.

"So, pretty boring, huh?" Aang said eating another bite of stew.

"Yup." The two said together.

Aang was content with the answer, but Toph had had enough.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, AANG!" She shouted. "KATARA AND ZUKO-"

Katara panicked. She quickly threw down her arm, waterbending the stew in Toph's bowl to spill on her feet.

"OW!" Toph yelled. "HOT!"

Toph quickly wiped the hot stew off the top of her foot, and started to blow on her red skin.

"Toph you okay?" Aang asked in concern, not noticing it was Katara's fault. Everyone else (including Sokka and Suki) was just glad she shut up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Toph answered.

After Aang finished his soup, he cleaned his bowl, and put it away. "Well I'm going to go practiced waterbending. You want to join me, Katara?"

Katara hesitated. She glanced over at Zuko, who gave her a half-nod. "Sure, I'll catch up in a little bit."

"Okay, just head that way," Aang pointed, "down the hill, through a small strip of woods, just go straight through it, there will be an open field with nice pond. I found it last night when I went to go meditate."

"That sounds nice; I'll meet you there." Katara said stiffly.

"Great." Aang glanced at everyone before he took off. Everyone looked tense for some reason, except for Toph who was still tending to her foot. He decided to ignore it for now, and took off on his glider with Momo following him. He soared through the air until he was over the pond. He flew down and landed. He took off his shirt and shorts, so he was just in his trunks, then he dived in the cool water. It felt nice as he floated on his back while the morning sun warmed his skin.

Even though they said it was boring, Aang still wished he went last night, it thought it couldn't be that boring with Katara there. "_Katara..." _He thought about her and the kiss he gave her on the day of the invasion. He still hadn't talked to her about it since it happen. Since it didn't seem anyone else was going to go with her he should have gone so they could talk. But he didn't, he was too afraid of what she would say.

He looked over at Momo who was perched on a tree limb. "You think I should talk to Katara?" Momo looked at him, tilted his head, and just chattered.

He floated there a few more minutes, then he decided. He was going to tell her how he felt. He got out of the pond, waterbended himself dry, and threw on his clothes. He grabbed his staff, and ran back towards camp with Momo riding on his shoulder. He figured she would be on her way by now, so he would meet her halfway in hope of being alone.

While running through the woods he spotted a small patch of wild flowers. _"She'd like these."_ He grabbed a handful and tears them cleanly from the root so they'd look nice. He continued through the woods and was almost out when he saw Katara walking towards him from the plains, but she was with someone...Zuko. He ducked behind a tree so he wouldn't see him with the flowers. _"What is he doing here? I'll have to get him to leave before I can talk to her alone." _He held the flowers behind his back so Zuko wouldn't see, then came out from behind the tree and walked towards them.

But Aang froze. His arms fell to his sides as he saw Katara and Zuko kissing each other. He stood there with his jaw hanging open, and his heart slowly breaking.

* * *

><p>Oh crap...<p>

I don't make promises I can't keep so I can't say when the part will be up.

But it will be up sooner than the last one.

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


	3. Betrayed

Told you I'd get this one up earlier.

And speaking of earlier events...

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

earlier...

Aang glanced back at them before he took off on his glider with Momo flying behind him. Once he was out of sight, the whole campsite seemed to sigh with relief. But someone broke the silence.

"What was that!" Toph shouted at Katara.

"What was what?" Katara asked.

"Well besides burning my foot, why didn't you tell Aang?"

Her head sunk. "I just couldn't. Not like this."

"Then when is it? I get saying 'I know you love me, but I'm with someone else' isn't easy, but it has to be done."

Katara bit her lip. She never answered Toph.

"Fine." Toph stood up. "I'll do it."

"You have no right to do that, Toph!" Katara stood up also. "I won't let you."

"Well if you or Sparky are not going to, then someone has to." Toph marched up to Katara. "What are you going to do? Have your boyfriend burn my **other** foot!"

Katara opened her mouth to respond, but then she heard "Katara, she's right."

Katara spun around half-expected to see Sokka, but it was Zuko. "Wha-?"

"As harsh as it is, it's the right choice. I feel guilty enough lying to his face like that."

"Well at least **someone** has a soul."

Katara turned back to Toph. "Hey!"

"I'll take it back when you tell him."

Katara paused a moment. "Fine. Come on Zuko."

Katara and Zuko walked off in Aang's direction.

They heard Toph yell at them from a distance. "And when you get back, you can heal my foot!" She lifted her foot up and pointed that the red mark.

Zuko felt his footsteps get heavy. After working so hard to earn everyone's trust, he still felt like he was stabbing him in the back.

They had almost reached the strip of forest Aang mentioned. Zuko looked over at Katara who looked like she was going to throw up.

"You okay?" Zuko asked out of concern.

"Zuko... I'm scared."

"What are you so scared about?"

"Telling Aang...after everything it just seems...it makes me feel sick." She clutched her stomach.

"Hey." He reached up and ran his hand over her cheek. "I'm here."

Katara smiled as she ran her hand up his arm and over his hand. "Thanks." Katara felt better knowing Zuko was there for her.

They leaned in and kissed. As they did, Zuko peeked his eyes open and thought he saw someone. His eyes opened all the way and he saw him...Aang. _"Oh no."_

Zuko jerked back, his eyes wide. "Zuko?" Katara asked, surprised he ended the kiss so suddenly.

Zuko pointed behind her, his hand shaking a little. Katara turn and saw Aang with his mouth hanging open in shock. She saw him drop something.

Katara felt her stomach drop. "Aang..."

Aang slowy stepped back, then he turned and ran.

Katara started to run after him. "Aang wait!"

He leaped into the trees and took off with his glider.

"AANG STOP! COME BACK!"

But he didn't. He flew away and didn't look back.

Katara stopped running. She look back at the ground and walked up to see what he dropped. She fell to her knees when she saw them.

"_Flowers...?" _She picked one up to look at it_. "That must mean..."_

She heard Zuko's voice. "He was going to confess." As if he could read her mind. "And he finds out like this. I feel horrible."

Katara almost wanted to cry. If only she had told him at breakfast...she dropped the flower as the guilt washed over her.

She got up and turned to Zuko. "We have to find him."

Zuko approached her. "Okay, you go get the others, I'll go find Aang."

Katara didn't want to waste time arguing with him. "Okay."

Zuko started off, but Katara grabbed his shoulder. "Wait. If any thing happens...promise me you won't hurt Aang."

Zuko saw the concern in her eyes. "I promise."

Zuko stole a quick kiss and ran off to find his broken-hearted friend.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but if i get the help I need I'll have the next part up tomorrow.<p>

Next chapter

All hell breaks loose.


	4. Jealous Rage

Hey up the next day like I said.

This is short too but two days make up for it right?...right?

Thanks to zukofan2005 for helping me with the fight scene.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

Zuko was running through the forest the same direction as Aang headed. He came upon the pond Aang mentioned. He glanced at it and moved on. _"Got to find him."_

He lost track of time running. It hadn't been that long since he started, but it felt like hours to Zuko. He thought he'd lose him. Just then, Zuko heard something.

*Crash*

He ran towards the source of the sound. He came to another clearing and saw it. A field littered with craters and rubble. It looked like a bomb went off. He looked over and saw a tall earth pillar sticking out of the ground.

"What happen here?" He said out loud. "And what…?" He saw him. _"Aang…did he do all this?" _

Aang was sitting on top of the pillar. Zuko walked up to the pillar. It was on the edge of a cliff overlooking a small canyon. The end of the bottom of the canyon went directly to the ocean. He looked up and saw Aang staring out into the distance. You could see the hate and spite in his eyes.

" Zuko was that you talking?" Aang said without looking at him. "I'm guessing you can do that when your not sucking Katara's face!"

That statement hit hard. _"I guess I deserve that one."_

"Aang come down, we need to talk."

Aang didn't move.

"You can't stay up there forever, so get down here already."

Aang didn't say anything at first, but then he grunted and floated down. If looks could kill Zuko would be six feet under.

"What do **you** want?" His words were sharp.

"Katara told me...about you two. I'm sorry you found out this way."

"That makes two of us. When did that happen anyway?"

"Last night, things just happened." Zuko didn't know how else to explain it.

"What happened with those 'dangerous guys'?"

"I saved her...innocence...from a gang of thugs."

Aang understood what he meant by 'innocence'. "I'm glad you did that, I really am, but I've been saving her since the beginning. I'm trying to save the world for her. I gave up the Avatar state for her. You saved her once." He held up a finger.

"It wasn't just that, there was-"

"And you…" Aang cut him off, and walked up Zuko and pointed his chest. "have captured and fought against for so long. You don't deserve Katara."

Zuko was mad now. "I know you had feelings for her." He slap his hand away. "But your the Avatar. You could get any other girl you want."

"I don't want **any other girl**. I want Katara."

"Well Katara and I are together now. And if you can't accept that, then your just a kid who needs to grow up and GET OVER IT!"

Aang snapped. He felt like someone had taken a person he cared away, and that someone needed to pay.

Zuko's eyes widen as Aang lunged at him screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAH" His tackle pushed them both off the cliff. As they fell Aang grabbed Zuko's shirt collar and punch his face. He swung again, but Zuko caught it. Zuko kicked Aang in the chest and fell away from him. Zuko used fire jets to slow his descent, as did Aang with his airbending. They both landed, Zuko landed on the side closest to the ocean. He could her the waves roar against the shore. They readied their fighting stance, and stared each other down.

Zuko spoke. " Aang don't do this."

Aang earthbends a barrage of rocks at Zuko. The firebender runs toward Aang, dodging everything he is throwing at him. Zuko gets close to Aang ready with a fire blast but stops...

He flashes back to what Katara said. _"Promise me you won't hurt him"_

"_Damn it."_ He cursed. His moment's hesitation gives Aang a chance to airbend Zuko, sending him sliding back. Zuko trips back and hit the ground painfully. He struggles to get back up, but grabs his side in pain. Before he gets a chance to get up, he sees Aang leaping at him. He rolls out of the way in time to avoid him. Aang lands kicking up a lot of dust. Zuko slowly gets to his feet. When the dust clears, Aang was standing in the crater he made where he landed.

"I'm sorry about this Aang." He told his enraged friend.

Zuko kicks a fireball at Aang but he deflects it.

Aang jumps forward and sends a firestream at Zuko, but he creates a wall of fire to protect himself. But as soon as Zuko's fire wall disappeared, he saw a rock hurtling towards him and it hit his jaw. Zuko stumbles back, his head dizzy from pain. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Before he could focus Aang had charged him and hit him with an air blast, he goes flying high in the air. He manages to use fire jets to slow his fall, but he still hits the ground hard. He feels his body shakes as he stands up. He looks up to see Aang walking towards him.

Zuko spoke. "I promised Katara...I wouldn't hurt you."

"I didn't"

Aang earthbends a pillar up, and hits Zuko's chest, throwing him to the wall. Zuko tastes more blood and starts coughing it up. Aang pulls ocean water towards Zuko and freezes him to the wall. Zuko struggles, but he doesn't have the energy to break free.

Aang walked up against the other wall to the front of Zuko, staring coldly at Zuko.

"Let's see if I can match that scar."

Aang forms a small ball of fire in his palm. Zuko could see he was in blind fury. He knew he wasn't bluffing.

Zuko struggled to speak. "What…would…Katara think?"

Aang blinked. His face calmed for a moment, but he gritted his teeth growling and the fireball exploded in size. Aang held his arm back and charged…

* * *

><p>Well still worried about Aang?<p>

I figured out how to work around my job and yardwork. The next chapter will be up by next Sunday. (If not earlier)

Also...I'm a Betareader now so check out my new profile.


	5. Alone Plus One

Hey it's only been week, but I'll try to have the next parts up faster.

To all who read Zuko's Slave by zukofan2005 (if you don't you should)

I just want to thank you for liking my Toph jokes. I love good comedy, which is why I started Seduction Game. (read more at the end).

So here's the next part enjoy.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

Zuko clenched his eyes shut and waited for the pain.

*Splash*

He opened his eyes. There was someone standing with her back turned between him and the jealous crazed Avatar. It was Katara, holding Aang back by pushing against his shoulders. Her head was hanging to the ground so he or Aang couldn't see her face.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked still pushing forward, even with his flame extinguished.

"She's stopping you from hurting Zuko." Aang turned his head to see Sokka and Suki at the top of the canyon. They weren't crazy enough to jump down without bending.

"Looks like I owe you that foot massage." Suki whispered.

"Told you so."

Aang turned back to Katara. "Katara you don't have to be with him just because he saved you once. If he's pressuring you I-"

"He's not."

Aang face calmed a little. "But, then why-?"

"I kissed him, the first time, the one that started all this. He didn't have any intension to be with me before then. You should be blaming me not him. I know how you felt about me but…" She choked on her words. "I'm sorry Aang."

Aang's face strained with a combination of shock and sadness. "Katara…" He said with great disbelief.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "So don't you **dare** hurt Zuko." She said with a hint of anger. "Because if you do…"

Katara lifted her head. Aang saw tears running down her cheeks.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Katara bit her lip, Her body vibrating trying to hold back more tears. Aang lowered his head, and the ice on Zuko melted away. He fell to the ground coughing. Katara released her grip and ran to Zuko's aid.

"Are you okay?" She said getting on her knees.

Zuko managed a small smile. "I am now." He reached up and held her hand, glad she was here.

Aang turned and walked away. He couldn't stand to see them like this. When he reached the wall he spoke.

"You may never forgive me if I hurt Zuko." The two looked up at him. He gave them a fierce look. "But I'll **never** forgive you for lying to me." And with that, he air jumped to the top of the canyon. Aang didn't even notice Katara had started crying again. Zuko pulled himself up and held Katara. They were both hurting. One physically, one emotionally.

After grabbing his staff that was leaning against the pillared he made earlier, Sokka and Suki came up to Aang. They could see the hate in his eyes.

"Aang calm down." Sokka started. "When I found them this morning and they told me, I was mad too but-"

"Wait…YOU KNEW TOO! I can't believe you two didn't tell me!"

Sokka tensed back. This was going from bad to worse.

"We all knew Aang." Suki said softly. "But we wanted to let them tell you."

"And looked how that turned out. Can I trust any of you any more?"

"Well what about the time you lied to me and Katara about our dad?" Sokka wished he didn't say that.

Aang tightened the grip on his glider.

Sokka reached his hand out. "Look, Aang…"

"Don't touch me." Aang opened his glider and flew away again.

Toph had just finished blowing off steam by smashing some boulders and was on her way back to camp. She was limping slightly due to her burn. She felt Momo fly on her shoulder.

"Oh hey Momo. I wondered where you were."

She rubbed the flying lemur's head with her finger.

"_Dumb Katara."_

Flashback…

"_So what happen again?"_

"_Aang saw me and Zuko kissing and ran off."_

"_That has got to be your biggest blunder ever Sugar Queen."_

"_I know, I know, which is why I need your help."_

"_You ain't getting it from me. I tried that once and got this." Toph pointed to her still burnt foot._

"_We'll help you." Suki said giving Toph an annoyed look. _

"_Do I have to? I really don't want to help that jerkbender."_

"_Please Sokka?" Katara pleaded. "Then do it for me." She gave him puppy dog eyes._

"_Oooooooooooh…FINE! But after I pull Aang off Zuko, it's my turn."_

"_Take it easy Sokka. You act like he'll actually try to hurt Zuko." Suki said._

"_Bet you a foot massage he does." Sokka smirked._

"_Yeah, the pacifistic monk hurt someone. I'll take that bet."_

"_HELLO! Crisis here!" Katara yelled._

"_Oh, sorry."_

End flashback

She walked back to camp and sensed Aang there, but he was doing something.

Aang was hastily packing his stuff up and securing it on Appa's saddle, when he heard someone.

"What are you doing?"

Aang turned expecting it to be his so called 'friends' wanting to talk, but all he saw was Toph...alone.

"What does it look like?" Aang said in an angry tone. "Leaving. If you guys want to keep secrets from me, then I won't be around for you to not tell me."

Toph almost ask why, but she figured the obvious. "You know I can't let you do that."

Aang jumped down from Appa and marched up to her.

"You know you can't stop me." Aang said challenging her.

Toph thought. Maybe once before she could, but not now. He knew all four elements. Trying to stop him from leaving would be futile. When she didn't answer him, Aang turned and kept packing.

Toph knew she couldn't stop him, but she also couldn't let him run off by himself. "Then I'm coming with you." Toph wasn't asking.

Aang stopped and looked at her. "Why should I let you?"

Toph approached him this time. "Because I'm the only one who wasn't trying to keep it from you. I hated that they lied to you. I wanted to tell you myself, but Sugar Queen begged me not to. Then finding out the way you did… Look, I'm just as mad as you are, so I coming with you."

Aang considered it for a moment. "You mean it?"

Toph threw her arms up. "Hey I detect lies, not tell them."

Aang paused a moment more. "Fine." He airbent himself on Appa. "Grab your stuff. And hurry."

Toph wasn't one for unpacking, so she quickly got her stuff and earthbent a pillar up to Appa, and jumped on.

"Wait, shouldn't you leave a note?" Toph asked.

"Already done." Aang snapped the reins, "Yip-yip!" and took off.

* * *

><p>About the next Seduction Game chapter...I'm kinda stuck. I'm getting help from setlib, but I don't know when it'll be up. Sorry...<p>

Next chapter:

The Taang finally starts!


	6. Just Them

Hey it's been a while.

I've been real busy lately with work and my older brother just graduate collage. (I'm so proud of him)

Today I got a blessing in disguise. Yesterday I was doing strength training for Taekwondo (I explain more on my profile in the next day or two) and I over did it so I can barely walk because of sore muscles :-(  
>but I got to caught up on my writing, so it's not all bad.<p>

So I'll shut up and let you read.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

Appa rose above the clouds for coverage. The only sound they could hear was the wind blowing.

Toph finally broke the silence saying "So what happened after you caught them kissing, and ran off?"

Aang looked over his shoulder a bit surprised. "How do you know about that?"

"Sugar Queen came running to Sokka, Suki, and me after it happened and told us."

"Oh." Aang turned sitting facing Toph. "I tore apart a field with bending out of anger. Then Zuko found me and we 'talked'."

"How did that go?" Toph almost didn't want to ask.

"I attacked Zuko. Katara had to hold me back so I would stop. We said some things and here I am." Aang ran through the scenario, not feeling like lingering on those harsh moments.

Toph sat upright at this, but she didn't act surprised. "I don't blame you for attacking Zuko. It's in your nature."

"Violence isn't in my nature." Aang said in a confused tone.

"No but, when ever you feel someone or something you deeply care about is in danger or taken away, you tend to get aggressive."

Aang knew she was right. He hasn't felt this way since Appa was stolen by sandbenders. Aang tried to force a smile in agreeance, but noticed something else.

"Your foot. It's still burnt from this morning? Why didn't Katara heal you?""

Toph stretched her leg out. She forgot about her injury until Aang brought it up. "Well I was kinda yelling at her for not telling you. She was suppose to heal me after she finished telling you, but…" Toph didn't feel like making Aang relive those feelings twice. "I'm fine though."

"You really did want them to tell me, didn't you?" Saying like he just found out.

"Well duh. Sugar Queen bent the soup in the first place to stop me from telling you about her and Sparky. Then I threaten to tell you myself until they finally caved and went."

"Wow." Aang didn't realize Katara was the reason Toph got burnt. Knowing Toph got hurt trying to be honest with him when no one else would made him feel guilty. Then thinking about Katara going that far to lie to him made him feel they probably wouldn't have told him in the first place. Maybe him catching them was a blessing in disguise. He was able to find out everyone's intentions this way. If they had just told him, the fact everyone knew might not have come up again, and it still would have been a lie.

Aang looked back down at her red foot, and felt guilty again.

"Well you should at least have it properly bandaged."

Aang crawled back to saddle and pulled out a white bandage roll. He rested her heel on his knee and started slowly wrapping her foot. Toph normally didn't like someone touching her feet, but she made an exception with Aang. As he finished, he tied it off with a jerk. The pressure on her tender skin made Toph jump.

"OW! I thought you were suppose the delicate gentle one?"

"Not since I meet you. I'm rocklike." He pounded his fist on his chest. "Remember?"

They laughed. The first Aang cracked a smile since he dropped the flowers. When they calmed down Toph took a serious tone.

"What now?"

Aang paused. He didn't think to much ahead of running away, but he did have a plan.

"I've pretty much mastered waterbending, you can continue teaching me earthbending, and I guess I'll just have to practice the firebending that I know now. Hopefully I'll be able to defeat the Fire Lord then."

"So it's you and me against the world." Toph half stated and half questioned.

"I guess so, the Avatar and a blind earthbender."

"I'm not just a 'blind' earthbender." She raised her arms like she was flexing. "I'm the world's greatest earthbender!" She pointed her finger at Aang's chest. "And don't you forget it, Twinkle Toes." She tapped his chest with every word she said.

"Mam, yes mam." Aang said soldier-like.

"Well I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we land."

Aang looked back at the 'world's greatest earthbender'. He usually doesn't get to see her sleeping since she's always in an earth tent. During their training sessions when she was yelling at him and barking orders, she would be pretty intimidating, but sleeping, she looked small, delicate… peaceful. Katara was always so strong and independent. A mother. Toph on the other hand was definitely strong, and always tried to be independent, but Aang knew that deep down Toph did rely on other people. It was now his job to take care of her. Aang had the strange urge to cradle her in his arms like the porcelain doll she was. But he shook it off; Toph would kicked him off Appa if he was dumb enough to try that anyway. He turned back to steer Appa and let his earthbending teacher sleep.

* * *

><p>'Blessing in disguise' seems to be the theme for today. So if you've ever had one PM me and I'll put it on my profile. (I won't use your Pen name if you don't want me to)<p>

I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter is going to be extra long so look out for that.

Next Chapter: the title is 'Swimming Lessons'

Review please!


	7. Swimming Lessons

Hey I know it's been a long time but I've been the universe's punching bag the last few weeks. After straining both my leg muscles, I fell at work taking out the trash and slid my FACE across the pavement. Then a few days ago I got in a car accident. I'm fine but my car is totaled. My old 1993 may had been a piece of junk, but it was **MY** piece of junk. And to top it all off I have to get a second job to buy a new car. So **** you universe… **** you very much. But since I owe so much to this site and my writing…I. Will. Not. STOP!  
>So here it is, extra long like I said (even without this long Author's Note), and I'd like to say thank you to demon-hell-fire for his review. That's kinda what I was shooting for :)<p>

I've notice I haven't been getting as many reviews so please do so. I could use the support right about now.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

About 3 hours later.

It was still mid afternoon when they landed. The place Aang chose was a small canyon like area in the middle of a large plane. The canyon was big enough for cover for Appa and a good place to practice earthbending. It was like the place Toph first taught him airbending. Speaking of who, since they landed he decided to wake up.

He reaches over and tugs her shoulder. "Toph wake up."

Toph brushes his hand away and turns over, determined to stay asleep.

"Okay then." Aang inhaled deeply. "TOOOOOOOOPH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The sleeping earth bender moaned and rolled over again.

"Man she even sleeps like a rock." Aang said out loud. "Without any foreign vibrations she's not going to wake up that easy."

Then he got an idea. He bent out a small amount of water from a water skin.

"AAAAAH, TOPH WE'RE FALLING INTO THE OCEAN!"

He splashed the water in her face and she jumped up.

"AH WATER! I'M DROWNING!"

She stopped, feeling she was still on Appa's saddle. She fumed and turned to a laughing Aang.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Sure it was." He said trying to stop laughing. "One time I made Sokka think there was a snake in his sleeping bag to wake him up."

Toph grunted and jumped off Appa. The impact from the landing gave her a good look of the area. "Wow, nice spot." She paused a moment. "I'm still mad at you Twinkle Toes." The blind earthbender crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Toph, you of all people should be able to take a joke."

"Well that was mean. You know I can't swim."

"Oh…right. Why is that?"

"Because I can't see while I'm floating. I need to be touching earth to sense anything."

"Can't you feel the vibrations in the water like you do with earth?"

"No. I can't feel vibrations like that. My skin isn't that delicate, unlike some people." She glared at Aang. "Besides, I'm constantly earthbending to see like that, water isn't anywhere in that equation."

Aang felt like a jerk for forgetting how Toph almost drowned at the Serpent's Pass.

"Well I need to teach you to swim so you won't be rocklike and **sink** like a rock."

"Ah ha ha…" She laughed sarcastically. "No." She finished flatly. "I'm not going anywhere near water."

"Come on, it might save your life."

"That's what I got you for."

"What?"

"Er, um…" Toph blushed silently. "I can take care of myself!"

Aang frowned, convincing Toph isn't going to be easy with her big ego. But that gave Aang an idea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were scared of water." Aang smiled.

The statement hung on Toph's ear. She turned her head, her eyes narrowed on Aang.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Aang's smile grew into a grin. "I'm just saying…" Aang leaned over a rock and crossed his arms. "That maybe THE WORLD'S GREATEST EARTHBENDER wouldn't be able to handle getting a little wet. I mean when it comes to earth, you're tops. But water, your literally 'out of your element'.

"I am not **scared** of water." Toph huffed. "I just don't care for swimming."

"You mean you can't swim."

"Whatever."

"You are so scared."

"I AM NOT!"

"Then prove it."

"I WILL!"

"Great, there's a small lake outside the canyon. Get changed and meet me there in ten minutes."

Aang hopped up and left. Leaving a dumbfounded Toph trying to process what just happened. _"Did he just trick me? When did he get so sneaky?"_

Toph had let her ego get the best of her, and she paid for it. She grunted and went to change.

Aang was twirling some water in the air when he heard Toph.

"Okay I'm here." She said in a less an enthusiastic tone.

Aang spun around and saw her in her gold top and brown pants swim outfit. Toph had a silently scornful look on her face from being tricked by her friend.

"Okay, now what?"

"Well the first thing to do is actually get in the water."

Toph groaned. The water was only ankle deep when she reached Aang. She could feel the water soaking into her ankle wrapping. It was fairly cold which actually felt soothing on her burn. She didn't mind the feel of the mud between her toes either. Just that, she felt forced into this is what bothered her.

"Well" Aang started. "I guess the first thing you need to learn is how to float."

"Float?"

"Yeah. As apposed to sink."

"You calling me fat?"

"Well if you were, you'd float a lot easier."

"So you **are** calling me fat."

"No."

Toph was trying to get a reaction of Aang, but since he was acting like he was being serious, it annoyed her even more. She couldn't even tell if he was lying because of the soft mud. When did she care if people thought she looked fat anyway? Especially Aang?

"Well I don't feel like drowning today so, no." Toph was trying to get out of this.

"Toph I'll be holding on to you the entire time, so you're not going to drown."

Toph paused. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"_Whoa déjà vu"_ "Okay, fine then."

"Okay, take my hand."

Toph could barely sense were his arm was, but managed to grab his hand. He lead her out of the shallow end of the lake. When they were waist deep he stopped.

"Okay now just lean back in the water and float on your back."

Toph hesitated.

"If your scared-" Aang started.

"I am NOT scared!" Toph yelled.

"Not that kind of scared!" Aang half-yelled back. "I meant to say if you're 'worried' I could hold you up so you don't sink."

"Oh um, yeah that would be nice." Toph said apologetically.

Toph took a deep breath, and leaned back, letting Aang hold her up by her back and legs. She could feel herself floating.

"Okay Toph, you're doing it." Aang said pulling his hands away.

"I am?" Toph said lifting her head. When she did her legs began to sink and she started to panic.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!"

Toph started thrashing around and Aang reached out and grabbed her bridle style. "I got you!"

After Toph calmed down Aang said. "It's okay Toph, you can still touch here so calm down. Just keep your head tilted back and your feet won't sink."

Truth was Toph was a little scared of swimming. Ever since her close call on the Serpent's Pass she was worried about drowning. But she wasn't about to tell **him** that.

"Okay, sorry… Uh Aang, you can let go of me now."

"Uh, Toph you're holding on to me."

Toph didn't realize it, but once Aang grabbed her she had wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and he had already let go. So Toph was hanging from him holding her knees above the water.

"Oh." Toph let herself down blushing from embarrassment. "Sorry…again. Soooooooo what next?" She asked awkwardly.

Aang enjoyed that brief second he held her. Like he wanted to on Appa but, again, feared what Toph would do to him if he held on any longer.

"Well you could try holding your breath underwater."

"I think I know how to hold my breath Twinkle Toes."

"Well give it a shot anyway." Aang insisted.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiiine."

She took a deep breath and stuck her head under the water. She could feel the water fill her ears. As she held her head there she listened. The water had a sort of humming to it, kind of like a constant echo. It was a similar sound when she put an empty cup to her ear. _"So this is what they mean by 'it sounds like the ocean'."_ But not just the humming, she could hear Aang moving, the bubbles she breathed out, and every little drop or splash on the surface. This was all new a mesmerizing to her, so much so she forgot herself and accidently inhale through her nose. She coughed and spattered jerking her head up. Aang, who was already at her side, patted her back as she lurched over trying to expel the water out of her lungs.

"What happened Toph? You said you knew how to-"

"SHUT IT!" Toph yelled pointing her finger at his face.

She coughed a few more times before straitening her back. "Ah man."

The motions had caused her hair to come loose from her bun. While her long black bangs hung in her face the rest fell down her back. It was all clinging together because of the water. Aang never had any idea of how long her hair was since he had never seen it down. While Toph was wringing it out, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Toph stopped "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Aang practically jumped back. "Wait? How could you tell?"

"I couldn't. HA!"

"Oh sorry." He said quickly.

"Well hold on a sec. I got to fix my hair."

"Wait…!"

"What…?"

"Well." Aang started bashfully. "I think it looks…nicer that way."

"You…do?" Toph swallowed the lump that had forming in her throat. Then she talked like she didn't care. "If I'll make you happy then fine." She let go of her hair and flipped it back out of her face. "So now what?"

"What what?"

"THE SWIM LESSON AIRHEAD!"

"Oh. Right. Next I'll teach you a basic stroke, but we need to be in deeper water."

Aang gently grasped his student's wrist and led her deeper into the lake. The water was almost up to her neck by the time he stopped. She could feel the resistance of the water trying to move through it.

"Oh do we have to be in this deep?" Toph slightly whined.

Aang could sense she was getting nervous again. "Toph you still can touch here, so stop being so scared."

"You call me scared one more time and I'll make **you** scared of coming within 10 feet of me." The earthbender threatened.

Aang gave her a 'you're over reacting' look but she couldn't see it, so he stated… "When if you're not then you shouldn't have a problem with this."

Toph answerd him by not answering him, so he continued with his explanation. "Ok so all you have to do is move your arm in a arch like this." Aang made the motions with his arm, but Toph interrupted him.

"Twinkle Toes I can't see you. The ground, or mud, is too soft for me to get a decent outline of you." She traced a square in the air with her fingers. "Lets get out of the water so I can see you better."

"And have you bolt at your first step on dry land? No way, here, I'll show you."

Aang walked up behind her and put his arms under hers. She laid them loosely on his so they would mimic his motions. "Okay now, so the movements are pretty basic…"

As Aang was explaining, Toph noticed even though the water was fairly cool, his skin was still warm. The sensation of his skin warming hers made her blush. Toph grunted internally. _"Stupid girly feelings."_ Toph tried to ignore it and focus on what he was saying.

* * *

><p>I know it seems like a weird place to stop. But if I don't stop now the next chapter will be to short, but then again my chapters are always longer than I planned...<em>always<em>. Oh and thanks to zukofan2005 on some parts.

Please review.


	8. Night Swim

Hey up in only a week :-D

Oh and to answer Snow. There is one in the works (I'd told you I'd have Zutara. YOU DARE DOUBT ME!)

So anyway I would have gotten it sooner but...ah who cares? Let's get to the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

After the initial awkwardness of the first lesson, things went pretty smoothly the next few days. Toph learned a few more strokes: front stroke, backstroke. She was actually beginning to enjoy swimming; the feeling of weightlessness as she floated on top of the water. It was so relaxing to her. She almost hated herself for not learning this sooner. She also kept her hair down. Not for any other reason other to make Aang happy. She found herself doing a lot of things to make Aang happy that she normally wouldn't do. At first, she thought it was because she was trying to be nice being his 'only friend left', but she could feel it was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Between swim lessons and earthbending practice, Aang had finally decided to try to find Toph a nickname. Taking on this task, Toph called him "bold…and very, very dumb". If she thought the name didn't fit her right, Aang would have to try again. Which he did… several times…

"How about 'Rock Foot'?"

"Um, no."

"Beating Drum."

"Where didja come up with that one?"

"Big Black Locks."

"What?"

"You know, like your hair."

"…What is it with you and my hair?"

"Nothing. Do you like the name or not?"

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Toph tapped her chin.

"_Wow she's actually considering it."_ Aang beamed.

"No."

Aang snapped his fingers. _"Oh so close." _"I got it, 'The Almighty Shrimp'.

Toph paused a moment, then stuck her hand in the ground in front of Aang and catapulted him into the air. She heard him yelling right before he landed in the lake with an almighty splash. Aang resurfaced and spat out some water.

"I **will** come up with a good one!" Aang yelled at her from a distance.

"Fat chance." Toph yelled back. Aang growled at her challenge.

It was after dinner and they had finished cleaning up. Aang was rewrapping Toph's bandages.

"Why isn't this thing healing? It's been 3 days and it hasn't got any better." Toph said very annoyed.

"I don't know." Aang was just as confused as she was. "Maybe… How about we go into town together tomorrow and find some medicine? See if that'll work."

Toph smiled. "That'll been nice."

Aang tied the bandage off (without hurting her this time) and put the rest away.

"Hey you up for a late night swim?" She asked nonchalantly. "The water feels nice on my burn."

"No thanks." Aang rubs his shoulder. "You worked me pretty hard during practice today."

Toph chuckles. "Yeah I did. Well I'll just go by myself then, I'll be back-"

"No Toph."

"What? Don't worry Twinkle Toes." She said reassuringly. "Considering you let me go while I was practicing and swam all the way to the end of the lake without even knowing it, I'll be fine."

"No I don't want you swimming by yourself." Aang said sternly.

Toph started to get angry. "And why not?"

"It too dangerous for you to be swimming alone." He stated.

" '_For you' he says."_ "FINE THEN!" She yelled. "WHO AM I TO DENY THE 'ALL POWERFUL' AVATAR." Her voice dripped anger and sarcasm as she stomped off.

"Toph wait." Aang started to chase after her. Toph dropped to a sit and threw up an earth tent. He groaned and massaged his forehead with his thumb. Walking over to Appa he was thinking. _"She'll cool off in the morning." _He slumped on his bison's tail to go to sleep. _"…I hope."_

Later that night

Toph's tent door lowered and Toph creeped out already in her swim outfit. She tip-toed though the campsite trying not to wake Aang. She was almost in the clear when she felt something land on her shoulder. She gasped thinking it was Aang, who somehow hid from her detection. But it was just Momo. Toph signed heavily and shooed Momo away.

She brought a finger to her lips. "Sssssssssssh." She directed at Momo.

She continued down to the lake still fumming. "Who does he think he is? I don't need him telling me what I can and can't do."

Toph dived in backstroking out to the middle of the lake. _"I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."_ She ignored the cooling feel on her foot, still being mad at Aang.

She continued floating around for a while before deciding she had enough for one night. She swung her legs in the water to swim forward. Knowing that if she swam forward long enough she'd bottom out somewhere via her first experience. She started to kick but her foot stopped. It was caught in some very thick seaweed, but she didn't panic.

"Ok, no problem." She said calmly.

Toph padded backwards rapidly trying to pull free, but it didn't let go. When that didn't work, she jerked her leg, trying to break the seaweed. But when she did, she pulled herself under, taking a gulp of water in her lungs.

A regular swimming would have been able to break the seaweed by swimming back alone, being an amateur swimmer, Toph couldn't. Now she panicked.

Toph coughed up the water and yelled as loud as she could. "HEEEEEEEELP!"

She tried to stay above the water, but fatigue set in quickly. (Turns out Aang wasn't the only one tired from training). She kept going under and kept coming up to cough up the lake water she kept swallowing.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!" Toph was calling for someone, anyone, to help her. Even Aang, as much as she hated being told 'I told you so', she hated drowning even more.

Her head started dunking and inhaling water faster than she could cough it up. She wasn't even able to yell any more. Going under again she tried to pull herself up, but she didn't resurface. She could feel water filling her lungs as she floated down. Not even enough energy to struggle, she felt herself slipping away. As she heard the last bubbles of air leave her mouth she could tell she hit the bottom.

_"Someone please help me."_ She didn't even have the ability to cry.

Right before she slipped into unconsciousness she could have sworn she heard a splash right above her.

* * *

><p>I wonder if blind people can see the light before they...wait what am I saying!<p>

Okay some things I notice about my writing that pisses me off.

1. I start sentences with He/She waaaaay too much.

2. I almost always call the characters by their first name or third person (he, she, it.) which bugs me.

3. My lack of vocabulary, and my typos.

I'm trying to find a betareader who can help with this but no one is answering me.

I any offers or help would be greatly appreciated.

Please review. Oh and thank sunnyvibes, that was very nice.


	9. Loved Part 1

If you're as pumped as I am for such a quick updated. REVIEW! :-D

I got a new betareader and She has been an awesome help. For those who say they keep finding typos...not any more. :-D

Betaread by _IceBlueCrystal_

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

Aang woke up to a faint scream. "Heeeeeeeelp!"

Moaning, he pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey that sounds like…" his voice trailed off as he was looking over at Toph's tent with the front open. "…Toph."

"Somebody help meeeeee!" It was the same voice. Toph's voice.

"TOPH!" Aang yelled wide-awake now.

He ran as fast as he could towards the lake._ "Toph why couldn't you just listen for once?"_ He could see a figure splashing in the water._ "That's gotta be her."_ When he saw her go under and not resurface, the dread hit Aang like an arrow. _"Oh no."_ Using his airbending, he ran even faster. Quickly throwing off his shirt, he jumped high in the air when he reached the lake. He hit water diving as deep as he could. He breathed out some air and bent it around his eyes so he could see underwater. He frantically looked around for her. Being dark, he could barely see with the moonlight. But still he saw her; her creamy white skin stood out in the dim light. He swam over to her, she was out, and her good foot was tangled in seaweed. Tugging away the seaweed with ease, he slung her over his shoulder, and then with a combination of waterbending and airbending, he jumped off the bottom and shot out of water. He landed at the shore and laid her out on the ground.

He inhaled and concentrated. Holding his hand over her chest he bent the water out of her lungs. Her head bent back involuntarily as the water exited her throat. Aang looked at the rather large orb of water._ "Wow. Th-that's a lot of water."_ He tossed it aside and bent both of them dry for good measure. He waited a few seconds, but she didn't move.

He cradled her in his arms, scared out of his mind. Looking down at her she look peaceful, like she was asleep, except she wasn't. He got his wish to hold her, but he didn't want it like this. He shook her trying to wake her.

"Toph are you okay?" Aang said loudly.

She laid motionless in his arms.

"Toph please wake up," he whimpered.

She didn't move.

"Please wake up."

Nothing.

"Please..."

Silence.

He rest his forehead on her, his eyes clenched shut

"No, not you too, I can't lose you too. You're the only one I have left. I can't do this alone. I need you Toph." Aang began to cry as he continued. "I promised myself to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't kept my promise, so don't be gone Toph, please forgive me."

Aang continue to sob as he held his friend. Tears rolled down his face and dripped onto hers. He felt like he lost Katara all over again, except she was alive, and this was Toph. He had ignored the signs that have wave themselves in his face the last few days, but could it be possible that he…

"Hm." It was a soft moan. Aang raised his head to see Toph's light green eyes opening. She slung her arm over and grabbed his arm, trying to figure out who was holding her.

"Twinkle Toes?" She said weakly.

Aang could've sworn even the deaf could hear him. "TOPH YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He pressed her against his chest, and squeezed her tightly. Toph couldn't even move her arms. She didn't care. She was just glad she wasn't at the bottom of a lake anymore.

After he eased up, Toph softly said. "Than-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Aang yelled with an obvious tone of anger.

"What?" Toph asked confused.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO SWIMMING BY YOURSELF, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

Toph sat up and yelled back. "WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TELLING ME WHAT NOT TO DO! JUST BECAUSE I'M BLIND DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!"

Now Toph was REALLY confused. "Then what-?"

Aang calmed down a bit. "In case you haven't noticed I forget you're blind half the time. I didn't want you swimming by yourself because you're an amateur swimmer. I didn't want anything unexpected to happen, and for me not to be there."

"Oh." Toph felt bad for jumping to conclusions "I thought it was because…when you said it too dangerous 'for you' I thought it meant…"

"Toph no…You're one of the strongest people I know. I wouldn't be worrying if I had a good reason." Aang smiled at her to show he meant it.

Toph almost wanted to cry. She was still trying to prove herself to him and he was just looking out for her. She never had a friend like Aang. She never had a friend period before Aang. He had saved her from her old life. If he hadn't come and asked her to teach him earthbending she would have still be at home, being treated like the helpless little girl everyone saw her as. Everyone except him. She never felt so close to anyone, even if she didn't know what he looked like.

"Aang?" She said softly as she moved to sitting on her knees.

"Yes?" Aang copied her tone as he matched her sitting position.

"Can I ask you something…?"

* * *

><p>I guarantee you she's not going to ask any thing close to what you're thinking right now.<p>

Oh and I know that everyone says her eyes are gray, but according to the ATLA Wiki the are indeed, light green. (Look closely at a picture from the show and you'll see too)

And I keep forgetting to ask so... If anyone can find a **_good_** picture of Toph with her hair down let me know. (I can't seem to find any.)

The next chapter might be pretty long, so it might be a while. (hopefully not 3 weeks though :-P)

Check out the new poll on my profile.


	10. Old Friends, New Enemies

*SPECIAL ZUTARA CHAPTER*

After serval months, I'm finally back. Easily my biggest chapter ever. Like it says this is a Zutara chapter I promised. Also I'm working on a lot of stories right now (mainly with zukofan2005) and the next Seduction Game is coming out next.

note: Sai are those 3 pronged fork-weapons. Think Raph from TMNT , Bola-line whip is that whip weapon used by a pirate in the "Waterbending Scroll"

_Beta-read by: IceBlueCrystal_

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

_Meanwhile…_

Once everyone had licked there wounds, and got back to camp, they noticed Appa was gone.

"Do you think it's possible that Aang…" Zuko started.

"I'm sure Aang will come back," Katara said trying to reassure herself. "He just needs to cool off that's all."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sokka walked up holding a piece of paper. "This was pinned to your tent Katara. Everyone look at this."

_If everyone wants to keep secrets from me,_

_I won't be around for you to NOT tell me._

_I'm leaving and I'm not coming back._

_I'll defeat Fire Lord Ozai myself if I have to._

_Don't bother contacting when I do._

_-Aang_

_PS Toph left with me since she's the only one who didn't try to lie to me, so I can still trust her at least._

It had been 2 days since Aang had left. The group was traveling on a ship they had 'acquired' while trying to find out any sightings of Aang. They managed to get a lead on a sighting that was taken later the day Aang left. Seeing as there were no others, it was the best they could do and it was better than nothing.

Katara walked up to the main deck. She saw Zuko leaning on the railing looking out to sea; she walked over and leaned on railing in a similar fashion. Zuko didn't even seem to notice her.

"Like old times huh? On a boat... searching for the Avatar." She said trying to get Zuko to talk.

Zuko didn't budge; he looked like he was thousand miles away.

"Copper piece for your thoughts?"

He turned his head at her, acknowledging her question. He sighed heavily before answering. "When I first joined your group, I was trying to help end this war by teaching the Avatar firebending...but now because of me we're-"

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this." She cut him off. "This isn't your fault. Maybe if we told Aang in the first place…" she couldn't finish. Going though that scenario in her head a hundred times already, going through it again didn't help.

"Yeah." Zuko went over to the wall and slid down on to the floor. "I know." He rested his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. "If I didn't kiss you went I did his would have been a lot easier too."

Katara walked up to Zuko and looked down at him. "Can I sit with you?" She was pouting her eyes little; Zuko nodded. She slid in between his legs and rested her back on his chest. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, resting her arms on top of his. They rested their heads against each other's as they watched the yellow and orange rays of the setting sun.

"Zuko." She started softly. "I'm not sorry."

"What?"

"I mean I am sorry for Aang and his current position. But I'm not sorry for us. Despite how things turned out, I'm glad we're together. I wouldn't want that to change no matter what. It's just…talking about what it has caused…it hurts. It's like no one but us wants this, but I'm still not able to not willing to give it up. Even with all the hate and pain from everyone…does that make me a bad person?" Zuko heart warms as she says this but sad that it made her so flustered.

"No it doesn't. Maybe we shouldn't talk about for now. I hate to see you like this."

Katara turned her head to his. "You have a better idea on what I should do with my lips?"

Zuko looked at her and smiled. "I could think of a few."

"AHEM!" Katara and Zuko jerk their heads toward the voice. They saw Sokka leaning on the wall with one hand and the other on his hip. "You two look so broken up about Aang." He spat out sarcastically.

"SOKKA! Do you MIND?" Katara yelled.

"Yes I do mind." Sokka stated.

"And for your information we just finished talking about him." Zuko added.

"Hard to talk with your lips pressed together." Sokka started making-out with the air in a mocking fashion.

"Oh please Aang said the same thing to me."

"He did?"

"Yeah, except his version was better than yours."

They've been like this ever since Aang left. At each other's throats about Zuko dating Katara. Katara missed having the peacemaker around. She saw Suki come around corner to see what the commotion was about. "Suki if you please."

"Gladly." Suki grabbed Sokka by his 'wolf-tail' and pulled him inside down some stairs.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW."

Once they were in the food gallery, Suki practically threw him into a bench and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you just be happy for your sister?" She glared coldly at him.

"It's not that I'm not happy for her. It's just… I can't stand the sight of Zuko all over her like that. Isn't he like 2 years older than her?"

"Well isn't Aang like 2 years younger than Katara?"

"That's different." He replied bluntly.

"Well it's not like there doing anything too bad." Suki sat down next to him and gave him a little push with her shoulder. "I meant it's not as bad what we did that night in the tent." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Remember?" She said playfully as she started tracing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Mmmmm." Sokka smiled leaning his head and closing his eyes. Remembering that night, after Zuko left, where he and Suki…

"NO! NO! NO!" Sokka said standing up and flailing his arms. "This isn't about that. I just don't want anything to happen to my baby sister." Sokka crossed his arm with a grunt.

Suki's face lit up. "Oooooooh, now I see what's this is about."

"What?" Sokka asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"This isn't about her dating Zuko. This is about you worrying about your younger sibling growing up."

"What!" He dropped his arms to his side. "No it's not!"

"I may not be Toph," Suki stood up with a smirk on her face. "But I can still tell when you're lying."

"How's that?"

Suki walks up to him and leaned into his face. "'Cause I'm your girlfriend, silly."

Sokka turns away from his girlfriend and starts pacing back and forth. "Ok maybe it is." He said in an admitful tone. "But I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to worry about her, and be over protective."

"Sokka she's a master waterbender. I think she can take care of herself. Besides, you all trust Zuko now, even Katara. I'm sure he'll treat her right. Like you do me." Sokka eyes widened. "Not **that** right." Suki quickly added.

"Oh." Sokka signed. "I guess you're right. But I still don't like it."

"Give it some time. I'm sure you'll come to trust Zuko with Katara and her with him."

Just then they heard a high-pitched scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" It sounded like Katara.

"Wanna bet?" Sokka said in anger. He ran back upstairs with his hand on the hilt of this sword. Once he got back on deck he yelled. "HEY, WHAT'S GOING…" Sokka stopped. He saw Katara behind Zuko who was facing four men on deck he hadn't seen before. "…on?" Suki followed behind him, just as surprised to see the men as Sokka was.

"Oh. You're backup's here." The short one said.

"I don't need backup to beat you Lee." Zuko yelled at him.

"Lee? Zuko you know these guys?" Suki asked.

"We meet at a festival a few days ago." Lee answered for him. "Along with his…succulent little girlfriend."

Katara got a bad taste in her mouth at the word 'succulent'. "Polite as every aren't we Lee?" She spat out sarcastically.

"As always." Lee bowed mockingly.

"Wait a minute. Are these the guys you told me about, who tried to mug you and Zuko?" Sokka said with hand still on his sword.

"Mug?" The one called Sneer spoke up. "Is that what they told you? No, we wanted something a little more…satisfying." He said in a distasteful chuckle.

Sokka glanced back and forth between Katara and the looks the men were giving her. Then it hit him. "No…" He finally drew his sword. "You creeps were going to **touch** my sister!"

"Your sister?" Snob said adjectively. "If she's your sister, then where were you that night?" He glanced over at Suki who had draw her fans. "Fooling around with fan girl over there?"

Sokka's face flushed. Mostly from anger, but also from the fact he was half-right. He took a step forward ready to attack.

"Easy there Sokka." Katara warned. "They're just trying to wind you up. I got in trouble the same way."

Sokka grinded his teeth, but held his ground.

"Looks like they just got done playing dress-up." Quake gave an unintelligent chuckle. "He's got his hair in a pony-tail."

"IT'S NOT A PONY-TAIL!" Sokka yelled. "It's a 'warrior's wolf-tail' that I proudly wear as a warrior of the Water Tribe!"

"Water Tribe?" Lee looked back over at Katara. "Ah, yes. Too bad I hear they don't train women in waterbending." He sneered.

Katara yanked out some seawater, and bent it around her arms ready to attack. "They had a few…cultural changes not too long ago."

Lee's eyes widen for a second then he smirked. "Well surprise, surprise. Looks like we would've benefited from capturing you."

"Is that why you're here? To capture her?" Zuko asked in a demanding tone.

"No actually." Lee answered. "We were just stowing away on this ship last time it was docked. We didn't know we'd find the former Fire Prince and the Avatar's lackeys."

"We're not his lackeys." Sokka commented. "Wait, you know who we are?"

"Yes we do." Snob answered.

"We could hear everything, while we were hiding in the lift boats." Sneer added.

"Yeah we figured out everything." Quake paused and thought a moment. "Wait what we figure out?"

Snob and Sneer smacked Quake in the back of the head. "Can't you remember anything with that big head of yours?"

"Let's recap then." Lee started, turning back to the group. "We know the Avatar is traveling alone, and that you all used to travel with him and that you're looking for him. Question is…why isn't he traveling with you?" He turned his attention to Katara. "I'm understanding it has something to do with you and your hothead boyfriend. Which your brother just seems thrilled about."

"SHUT UP!" Katara yelled with a fierce look on her face.

Lee jumped back mockingly. "Oh for a waterbender you sure have a lot of fire."

"You want fire?" Zuko formed orbs of fires in both his hands. "I've got plenty, so back off. I beat you once and I'll do it again."

"Yeah? Well this time I'm a little more sober." Lee boasted.

_"Sober? You mean he was impaired the last time, and he still fought like that?"_ Zuko thought in almost amazement.

"Oh and…" Lee reached for something on his back. "We couldn't sneak these in at the festival."

Lee drew what looked like an oversized claymore. Compared to a regular claymore, it just as long, but 3 times wider and the center near the hilt was probably 3 inches thick. It was almost bigger than him. Quake drew a giant cone-shaped club covered in metal studs, Snob drew a pair of Sai, and Sneer drew a bola-line whip.

"Careful guys. These guys are dangerous." Zuko warned. Everyone readied his or her fighting stance for an all-out brawl.

"Hey Lee!" Everyone turned to see Sokka leaning on a rack of barrels with his sword on his shoulder. How he managed to make his way over there without anyone noticing him doing so was a mystery. "As much as I'd _LOOOOOVE_ for you to stick around so I could pay you back for harassing my sister, we're on a mission, sooooooooo…" Sokka raised his sword and sliced through a rope, releasing the barrels and sending them stampeding toward Lee and his gang.

"HOLY-!" Lee didn't have to react before the barrels crashed into him and his associates sending them overboard. Crash. "AAAAAAH!" Splash.

Sokka held this hand to his ear. "Ah, music to my ears."

Everyone looked stunned at him. Zuko leaned over to Katara and whispered. "Where'd he learn that trick?"

Katara whispered back. "I don't know but Sokka is smarter than he looks."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sokka walked over to the edge of the boat to see Lee and his crew clinging to the barrels for dear life. "I see you guys come anywhere **NEAR** my sister again and I'll stick my sword where the sun don't shine." He sheathed his sword and walked over to Zuko and Katara. Even after learning what he did, he still felt like a heel for accusing them of…whatever he accused them of doing, so he decided to let it slide…just this once.

"Um…" He starched the back of his head unsure what to say. "If anything else happens…just holler okay?"

This surprised Zuko and Katara even more than the barrel trick. Suki just grinned at him for some reason unknown to Zuko and Katara. Sokka went back inside and Suki followed, leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

"You want to know the worst part of that whole thing?" Zuko said.

"What?"

"That was the first time anyone used the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' about us and that slime-ball Lee had to be the one to say it."

"Ugh, you're right." Katara said in disgust. "Well you know…" She smirked and wrap her arms around his waist. "I think you're a pretty awesome boyfriend."

He smiled and did the same to her. "You're not such a bad girlfriend yourself." She giggled and gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Lee and his crew wash up on shore near a town. The sun had gone down so the lanterns were lite. Lee coughs as he pulls himself to he feet.<p>

"Curse that Water tribe swordsman."

"Uh boss?" Snob said timidly.

"WHAT!"

"It got wet boss." He inverts a bag and a solid pink mass fall and plops on the ground.

"Great, fantastic." He spits out sarcastically. "Just fucking perfect, I thought I told you to put it in a water proof bag!"

"No, you told Sneer to do it."

Sneer jumps up. "What! No, he told **you** to it."

Snob gets in his brother's face. "You calling me a liar?" He throws the empty bag in his face.

Sneer pulls the bag off and says "No…I'm just calling you stupid."

"Why you-" The two started grabbing and slapping each other like a couple of five year olds. This was giving Lee an even bigger headache.

"Ugh." He groans. "YOU'RE BOTH STUPID! Now stop it!" When they didn't he started rubbing the bridge of nose. "Quake will you shut them up?"

Quake didn't say anything as he pulled them apart with his boulder-sized hands. Then he slammed their heads together "OW!" and let them fall to the ground.

"Good, now…" Lee looks toward the town and see an open tavern. "Come on I need a drink." They all enter the tavern still soaking wet, and sit at an open table. Before they could even order their first round, they noticed someone walk in. It was PRINCESS AZULA! She had two soldier escorts with her. She sits down at the bar and notices the bar keep doesn't notice her.

"What you want?" He says without looking.

Azula scowls. "AHEM!"

The bar keeper notices that the princess of the Fire Nation is his costumer. "Oh!" he says nervously. "I'm very sorry you're highness. What can I do for you?"

"I trust you have spring water."

"Yes of course. Only the best for her highness." He get's out a glass and fills it with water from a fancy a glass bottle. "Again, very sorry. Anything else I can do for you... your highness?" Azula cracks a small smile in the corner of her mouth. The man was obviously intimidated by Azula, which is just how she liked it.

"With ice." She adds.

"Of course." He goes in the back and comes back with a small glass of ice and pours it in her drink. "Anything else?" He said timidly again. Azula's eyes narrowed as she stares at the glass. "Your highness?"

She reaches in her drink and pulls out an ice cube. "What is this?"

The man is a little off-put by her question. "It's ice Princess."

"What kind...?"

"An ice…cube?"

Azula raised her voice. "What kind of WATER is this CUBE made of?

"Well water?" The man was completely confused.

"As in NOT spring water?" She gave him an angry glare.

The man immediately got scared. "Um..."

"Because why would I ask for spring water if you were going to put well water ice in it?"

The man clears his throat. "I'll um…get you a different drink."

Azula stops him. "You didn't answer my question. Why?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking?"

"WASN'T THINKING!" She throws the glass at him. He ducks and it shatters on the wall behind him. He was now officially terrified.

"I...I'll just, uh, go..."

She rises from her chair. "YOU'RE SERVING ROYALTY! I'D BE DOING A LOT MORE THINKING IF I WERE YOU!"

"I'm sorry Princess." He whimpered.

"IF YOU'RE SO SORRY THEN FIX IT...AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!" The man whimpers and hurries off to get another glass, being careful enough to not step in the broken pieces of the first glass. "Imbecile." There was a hush over the tavern, all eyes on Azula. She shot her head at the crowd with a look at would curdle dairy. Everyone suddenly found an interesting spot on his or her table to look at. Azula fell back into her chair. The recent betrayal of Mai and Ty Lee was still fresh in her head and made her testier than usual (if that was possible). She didn't want to been seen as weak, so she used her use of fear to keep control over everyone as usually. Which as far as she was concerned, was the way it should be.

Her concentration was broken by a voice. "Ah princess Azula." She turns to see a short man bowing at her. "It is such a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you and why should I care?"

"The name's Lee, I'm a bounty hunter."

"Delightful." She said unenthusiastically. "Do I look like I need one?"

"Well I hear your looking for the Avatar...and your brother."

"Yeah so? Everyone knows that and they all want me to hire them...what makes you so special?"

"Me and my boys specialize in capturing benders, we never fail."

"Your boys?"

"My crew, Snob, Sneer, and Quake." He motions toward his table.

She looks over that his table and the boys give her a wave. "Not interested." The barkeeper comes back with a new glass of ice water and sets it down timidly like giving raw meat to a tigerdillo. Azula turned and took a sip completely ignoring Lee.

"Did I forget to mention I saw your brother? Angry one ain't he, with a big scar on left eye?"

Azula's eyes widen at this statement, but relaxed them before turning to Lee again. "Is that so?" She said sounding intrigued, but not desperate. "When and where?"

"First saw him a couple days ago at a festival in a village not too far from here. Saw him again just a few hours ago on a ship. Funny how I keep running into him." He said with a confident smirk.

"Hmm." She doesn't think she should believe him, some random guy, but she wasn't one to let good information to just slip by, so just to make sure. "Continue."

"Well both times he was with some girl...dark skin, blue eyes and turns out she was a waterbender. Ring any bells?"

Azula thought to herself. _"That Water Tribe peasant? What would she be doing with Zuzu alone?"_ "Was the Avatar with him?"

"The Avatar, no, and it turn's out he had a thing for that girl your brother was with, and he 'stole her from him'."

"You don't actually mean..." Azula looks like she's about to laugh. "My brother is with that filthy waterbending peasant?"

"Broke the kid's heart so much he ran off because it." Lee continued.

"Really?" Azula gave her signature cat-like smile and this. "How interesting."

Lee smirk widened at fact he had the princess's attention. "I found that out on that ship I mentioned. They're looking for him, along with a Water Tribe swordsman and a girl with fans."

Azula recalls the 'Water Tribe swordsman' and the other girl from their encounter at the boiling rock, but she noticed someone that wasn't mentioned. "Wasn't there another girl? A short, blind earthbender?"

"Um...no, and it looked like everyone was on deck at the time. Was her name Toph? They mentioned someone named that, who is with the Avatar."

Azula smirks, she finally accepts this man to be of some use to her…for now.

"Sit down." Azula turns to the bar keep. "Hey you!" The man jumps at the sound of her voice, obviously still scared of her. "Get my new friends some drinks." Not wanting to anger her anymore, he gets right on it. Azula turns her attention back to Lee. "So…" She said leaning her chin on her palm. "Tell me more."

Lee waved his finger at her. "Ah, ah, aaaaaaaah." He rubbed his thumb and index finger together.

Azula lifted her head off her palm. "Ah yes." She snapped her fingers and one of her escorts threw a bag at the table. When it hit some of the gold pieces spilled out on the table.

"Oh yeah!" Lee exclaimed scooping up some of the coins and watching them fall back into the bag. "That's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

><p>And the sh*t storm just keeps getting bigger. Thank you to zukofan2005 for help on the AzulaLee scene and my betareader for getting back to me so fast.

Next Chapter: Find out what Toph was going to ask Aang.

When will it be up? ...LOOK A DISTRACTION!

REVIEW!


	11. Loved Part 2

Long time no see. I'm still here. I got nothing else to say except I surprised people are still "favorite"ing this after all this time.

So just to recap, we are back with Toph and Aang and you FINALLY get to see Toph's question. And by the way...this story is rated "T" and it's going to stay that way...just keep that in mind.

_Beta-read by: SapphireLeo fromally known as IceBlueCrystal_

* * *

><p>Betrayed and Loved<p>

"You know how I'm able to pick you out of a crowd, or how I can tell you from other people?"

"Yeah."

"I can do that because everyone walks differently, like how you always have such a light step, and I sense a rough outline of you, even though I can't tell how you look. Same with the pattern of a cloth or writing on a piece of paper, I just know it's there. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I understand…I think. You can't make out what our faces look like but you can't sense details that fine." Aang was right of course.

"Well I'm still able to make out fine details if I have a more…you know…closer inspection?"

"Yeah?..." Aang raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well…" Toph spun her index fingers around each other, trying to say this without sounding weird. "Can I touch you Aang?"

"What?" Aang wasn't sure how to respond to her request.

"I mean-" She quickly continued. "I could use my hands to feel and see what you look like!" She practically blurred out. Aang considered it a moment.

"You mean my face?" Aang figured that was what she meant. "Just basically rubbing your hands on my face?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

Aang had never heard her speak more meekly. "I was thinking…your arms and maybe your…torso?" Her faced blushed. "Too?..."

The full meaning of what she was asking registered in Aang's head all at once. That would mean Toph would be running her hands up and down his body and feeling him…VERY thoroughly. The thought of this made his face blush deeply. He knew she can't see him, but he knew she could feel his now racing heart. Which only made it beat faster. Aang closed his eyes and flinched in fear of what Toph would say about that. There was a long pause before Toph said something.

"Well?" She seemed just as worried as he was for his answer.

Since he figured out what she was asking to do, the first, and rather odd, question he had was: "Have you ever done that to anyone before?"

She answered him frankly. "Yes…well it was with my parent's faces, but they just saw as a blind girl been curious…and naïve…" She answered that last part quite sourly.

"Oh." He said back. "So…you're…curious…is that it?"

"Yes, that's it…curious." She tried to sound a little more confident in her tone.

"Um…I guess?" Aang didn't see anything wrong with this. It would be a stretch to say he wasn't curious from time to time. The part about her touching his arms a torso seemed a bit odd, but he assumed she just wanted a bigger picture of him so to speak. Although, that still didn't explain this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Great!" she said cheerfully. There was a bit of a pause. "Well?...give me your hand."

"Oh…right…" Aang slow lifts arm and extended his hand to Toph. She reached up and held his fingers. They felt kind of boney, but she took each one in her hand a griped them separately. They were boney but still firm. When she took both her hands and felt around his palm with her thumbs, she found they were firm as well. If Aang ever shook someone's hand, he could probably bring him or her to their knees if he wanted to. Being a nonviolent monk he probably wouldn't. She continued down his arm squeezing her hands around his forearm, elbow, and bicep. Aang couldn't be called "buff", but his skin was tight against his arms. Like his hands, his muscles where firm and compact, so as small as Aang was, his tight muscle formation made him stronger than he looked. She got to his shoulder. While he wasn't very "broad", he did have a small flat part on top of his shoulder before the curve up to his neck started, which Toph found very masculine, a word she never associated with him before.

She could start to draw a picture in her mind. She could tell he was skinny before, but she didn't think he was too muscular. How do you get that kind of build with your main fighting style is where all you do is dodge? She continued to explore. She ran her hands across his cheat and over his pecs, not surprised to find them small yet firm like everything else, but she stopped when she felt it. His heart beat. Her hand was right over where his heart was…and boy was it out of control. She was surprised she didn't notice before. It felt like if her hand weren't there, it would beat right out of his chest. Then she noticed something else she over looked, his skin was moist. Aang had waterbended himself dry earlier so this confused her. Till she took a whiff of the air…she smelt salt. Sweat, Aang was sweating. But as cold as the night was, it didn't make sense either. She sudden put the pieces together and something became bluntly obvious. He was nervous. Under normal conditions, a girl touching a guy like this would definitely cause some physical tension. She didn't blame him though; she could feel it too now thinking about it. But them both knew this didn't mean anything like that so, she decided to just finish so they could both relax. She lowered her hands down his chest to his stomach. She was planning on making this quick but she stopped again.

Aang was the same age as her, meaning he was twelve. In which case both there body weren't fully devolved. Bones, muscles or otherwise. But even so she could a shallow outline of a six-pack where his abs were. She started to smile as her mind began to wonder. If Aang had all these features now…she could only image him older. She imagined him much taller with his arms slighter wider. His shoulders much wider and full visible six-pack. She blushed again thinking about that. Aang was looking down to see her blushing. He'd give anything to know what she was thinking, and made him nervous to find out all at the same time. She forced herself to snap out of it and continued…or tried. When she slid her arm to his side he giggled and pulled his chest back.

"HEH-HEH!...sorry…that tickled." It was the first thing either has said sense she started, so it threw Toph off for moment.

"Oh, sorry…" Toph didn't know what else to say. She took this chance to put her hands at the base of his neck, ready touch his face. Aang put on the straightest face he could, and focused to keep it like that. He could feel her tiny finger run up and down his face. Over his chin, cheeks, mouth, nose, ears, eyes, forehead. She was slowly started to draw a picture of what his face looks. Then she rubbed around on the top of his head and remembered something. "Oh that's right, you're bald." She gave his scalp a few firm rubs, which made Aang made laugh. "What was having your hair like?"

"Honestly it was itchy at first, but I got use to it." Aang smiled. The tension had finally lifted. "So…what do you think?" Toph had finished and she had a full picture of him in her mind. Aang was expecting her to say something snarky as usual.

"I didn't realize you are so…so…" Aang rolled his eyes and waited for the insult. "Handsome…" Aang looked at her in surprise for a sec and then looked away blushing and smiling modestly. "Except for one thing…"

_"Okay NOW here it comes."_ Aang thought. Toph reached up and playfully pulled on his ears.

"Your ears...are huge! You sure the monks weren't descendants from elephant-rhinos?"

"They are not that big. In fact." Aang reached up under her hair and grabbed and pulled on them as well. "Your ears are tiny...no wonder you can't hear things in the air." Toph shook her head so he'd let go, and glared at him.

"Hey I can hear just fine, thank you very much."

"Then why can't you hit things in the air?"

"Because I see with earthbending you dork. I think we just established that. I see with my feet not my ears."

"I know…I'm just joking." Toph couldn't help but smirk at Aang's humor. She was still holding his ears and was picturing his face right now. Sudden she felt something. A deep care and longing for the young boy…the young man she was touching. Her body moved on her own. She started to raise herself on her tiptoes leaning towards him. Her eyes closed and her lips parted. She knew she would miss her target and she didn't try to stop herself, for she knew she wanted it.

Aang saw Toph leaning in towards him. He could see clearly in the moonlight that bounced off her pale skin. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parting. Aang immediately could tell what she was going to do; he was all too familiar with the sensation Toph was giving off. She was going to kiss him. And more than wondering why she wanted to, he was wondering why he wanted her to. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to grab her tiny and press his lips against hers…but…

"I can't…" Aang turn his back to her, his head down, sliding out of her grip on his ears. Toph fell back on her heels with a thud, but she might as have fallen off Appa as the weight of the reality of the situation come crashing down with her. Aang had just rejected her…and she was hurt. "I'm sorry." Aang took a few steps away to distance they.

"W…w-why?..." Toph wasn't one to be at a loss for words, but this time see was speechless. Aang cringed his eyes shut. He knew she wouldn't like the answer. He wasn't too crazy about it either.

"I-I can't…it wouldn't be right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I almost burned Zuko's face because I was mad about him being with Katara. Toph, I do like you, but I can't be with you. After that incident if I were to just turn around and be with someone else…what kind of a person would that make me?" Despite his feelings for her, moving on that fast from someone he practically obsessed over would make him look like a jerk. He personally wouldn't be able to face himself if he did such a thing. Toph thought otherwise.

"It'll make you the kind of person that moves on. You can't dwell on the past because you did one bad thing you did. You have to forgive yourself. I do."

"Toph I can appreciate that, but…being you forgiving me with how you felt about everyone. It just doesn't…" Aang did finish. It hurt Toph a little but she knew what he was going to say, and he was right. She hated Katara and Zuko for what they did to Aang. That and her feelings for him made her more on his side than **he** was. Toph and Aang stood there in silence, both wondering what was going to happen to them. Toph spoke.

"Aang…I need you…"

"…I'm sorry…" With out even looking at her, he walked back up to the campsite without her. Toph reached out to him, but stopped. Tears threatened to come from her eyes. She clenched her fist and eyes, hating everything that just happened. She hated Aang for being stupid, and hated herself for being such a girl and being rejected. She blamed Katara and Zuko for this: messing with Aang's heart, breaking up the group, and being the reason she couldn't have Aang. She mostly hated Katara for all that and the fact she burnt her foot, which **still** hurt. She curled up into a ball and threw up another earth tent right where she was, and quietly sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed it...I plan on making the chapters longer.<p>

Review if you saw the early showing of Korra and thinks she's a Bamf.


End file.
